powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens
Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens, later on known as Kaitlyn Gatts was the Yellow Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger, a member of the team that handed Zerark his first defeat and paved the way for the hope of Free will. She later on marries Jeremy Gatts and goes to have a successful dancing Carrer only to be called back into the ranger buisness when Master Vile attacks earth and reverts the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to kids and she takes up the mantle once again as its Yellow Ranger until the Zeo Crystals are recovered. Personality TBA Life As A Power Ranger Search For The Groovy Rangers Kaitlyn didn't make her official debut until the Episode where she became a Power Ranger known as "The Dance Of The Tiger" during this Episode Kaitlyn was shown as a prominent and up and coming Dancer at Gorge Washington High under the teachings of one Elizabeth Cummo. However, during this Ms. Cummo had been kidnapped and replaced under her nose as she had been pushed to the point of breaking. Despite this Kaitlyn didn't quite believe the others at first until the Rangers busted into class one day and exposed the current "Ms. Cummo" as a Medusa-esque monster sent down by Zerak. After the battle and some convincing from Francine, the monster spilled where the Real Ms. Cummo was. With everything all done the Rangers entered battle against General Gunbird who was an old enemy of Zeran's and a real pain in his previous teams side, Sky squadron. Eventually, Kaitlyn decided to join the team and with her speed made quick work of Gunbird. During the events of "Excuse Us, While We Kiss The Sky!" Kaitlyn is seen having a major crush on Jeremy Gatts. Outside Zeran's teasing not much is thought about this as Everyone and there mother seems to fan over them. During the battle of the Bands, The Tenga warriors invade but, are made quick work of by Leon and Jeremy. However, the waves keep coming and Zeran steps in leading them away giving Francine time to talk with Leon and Jeremy. Eventually, the two rock and roll stars agree for the time being and the entire team morphs together, despise Leon's hatred for the color Orange, but, it is far from over. Enforcer Ranger Crisis Meeting Raymar and Compoany During the Events of "Evil Rangers Return! Enter: The Enforcer Rangers!" Much like most of her friends, When Kaitlyn met Raymar and them, Kaitlyn didn't suspect a thing, She was also one of the ones who greeting the group very freindly like, with her and Winnie being like sisters, Kaitlyn and Winnie's tone seemed to match. Later on when introduced to Zeran's good friend, Rourik Winnie and Kaitlyn were the ones who ended up giving Rourik a make over so he could blend into the 1960s. Kaitlyn like the rest of her team didn't know the dangers that awaited them with their new so called freinds. Suspicion Of The Enforcer Rangers. WIP The Arrival Of Zedd WIP Operation Devistation WIP The Final Battle Against Groarke WIP Aftermath WIP Post-Ranger Life WIP Return Of The Groovy Rangers WIP Category:HollowOmega